This invention relates to an apparatus for sorting a mixture of different kinds of sheets for individual specified kinds in specified quantities.
The apparatus for sorting sheets includes a bill sorting apparatus for sorting and stacking bills for individual specified kinds or categories in specified quantities. Such apparatus can operate in a mode which is selected among a plurality of modes depending on selected kinds or categories of bills, i.e., denominations, facing up or down, and fit/unfit. Among the available modes, there is a count mode, which has the aim of merely counting bills, facing mode for sorting bills depending on whether they are face-up or face-down, and fit/unfit mode for sorting bills depending on whether they are fit or unfit. A bundle of bills is usually sorted by sequentially selecting a plurality of different modes. In the sorting operation, when a certain specified quantity of bills is stacked in a stacker, the operation is interrupted and the operator takes out the specified quantity of bills. The taken-out bills are bundled as a bundle of the specified quantity of bills. In the prior art apparatus of the type noted, however, only single specified quantity data storage area is provided for all the modes. Therefore, if a specified quantity is changed in a certain mode, the altered quantity is also regarded as the specified quantity for a subsequently selected different mode. To reset the altered quantity data to the initial value, the power source is once off, or the data is manually changed. The former process is not practical, while the latter process is cumbersome.